A Lady's Story
by Severus's little girl
Summary: “For years I have walked this world. I have witnessed things that you can only imagine, things you can only dream about. I am a vampire, a witch, a mother and a lover. I am…Selene Hart and this is my story…”
1. Chapter 1

_A Lady's Story_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world.

**Summary: **"For years I have walked this world. I have witnessed things that you can only imagine, things you can only dream about. I am a vampire, a witch, a mother and a lover. I am…Selene Hart and this is my story…"

**Notes:** I have long debated writing a story about Selene and have finally decided to go through with this plan. Updating will be unscheduled since so many things in her past as a character are linked with the story line in Creperum. I hope you enjoy learning more about Selene since she was my first successful original character.

_Chapter One_

_The Lady  
_

* * *

"For years," the woman started to say slowly, resting her chin atop entwined fingers, "I have wandered this world. I have seen the rise of Kings and the fall of nations. Wars have been fought around me while the people have wept with me. I have witnessed the horrors of our races and have shaken my head as history repeated."

The pale woman tucked a long black strand of hair behind her ear, pondering her words as she gazed around the cozy sitting room. Rain streamed down windows that overlooked a summer garden. With gentle movements, she removed a stray string from her flowing, silken sleeves, the color as dark as the roses in the rain.

"You may ask how someone, whose appearance is that of a young woman, could have possibly witnessed these things," she said, almost teasingly, carefully lifting the silver teapot, pouring the steaming liquid into a dark cup. "Appearances are deceiving, my sweet mortal one. Yes, I am young," she admitted, setting down the teapot on the serving tray, "at least by the standards of my kind. I can hear the question lingering in your mind: W_hat are you_?"

"I am a daughter, a sister, a friend and a fighter," she said as though in a recital. She smiled softly, savoring the scent of her pomegranate tea. "I am a killer and a hunter; a witch and a vampire. I am a woman, a lady, a mother and," she chuckled softly, "ultimately a lover. I am…I am Selene Hart."

"You may know me," Selene started once more, sipping daintily from her cup, "that small Slytherin girl, friends with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. You would be completely correct in that image, but only partially," she said, resting her cup on the saucer. She left the small table and walked to the fireplace, an enchanted, heatless flames of sapphire roaring in the grate. Photographs lined the mantle and Selene picked up a small thin frame, tapping a nail gently against the glass. "Harry is such a small part of my life," she lovingly said. "He is a small part of my story though; I am, after all, over a thousand years old. There are many people, many chapters of countless stories about me he doesn't know," Selene explained, returning to her soft chair, placing the photo on the table; Harry was kneeling on the ground before a lake, tickling a little girl in his arms. The little girl's black pigtails were dangling at her shoulders as she laughed silently, her gray-blue eyes bright with innocence. "Several of those stories I wish that he shall never know," Selene sighed, staring at the photo. "Though, what kind of vampire would I be without a few skeletons in my closet? And it is a very large closet mind you," she said with a mischievous smirk.

Selene sighed once more and leaned against her left hand, drumming her darkly painted nails against the reflective wood. "There are things in my life that I am not proud of, others I am highly pleased with," she said. "Some I wonder what the devil I was thinking and quite a few that I'd do again for the hell of it," Selene continued, laughing slightly. "Others, I wish would erase themselves from my cursed memory while many…" she faltered, her voice breaking, "Many things I would sell what little soul I have to turn out differently."

Selene sat silently for a moment, lost in the thoughts of a long ago memory. Picking up the photo once more, she stared into it, her reflection gazing back up at her. "There are many things that I remember from my past. Then there are things I remember only slightly or not even at all. However," Selene paused, offering her hand as a small leather bound book appeared on her palm. "I believe it will be easier to show you. Shall we start at the beginning?"

* * *

Well, here was the introduction to A Lady's Story. I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and the little insights it gave us to Selene's world. If you'd like me to contact you when I update, please feel free to contact me and ask. Reviews are always appreciated and I'm always open to questions. See you soon! 


	2. Her Hero

_A Lady's Story_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world.

_Summary:_ To a three-year-old girl, her father is her hero. Loosing that hero will break her little heart.

_Notes:_ This chapter isn't up to my usual standards, but when you're righting about a little girl, you can only do so much. If you'd like me to inform you of updates, please feel free to contact me. Remember, reviews are always appreciated.

_Chapter Two  
Her Hero _

* * *

"Papa!" The small black haired girl exclaimed. 

The three-year-old ran through the field of wildflowers to where her father stood tall, staring out at the endless sea.

"Papa!" She repeated her black play dress filthy from her day's adventures. A rag doll was held tightly in her grasp, swinging as she ran.

The father turned quickly, scooping his small daughter into loving arms, spinning her above his head as their laughter became entwined, echoing across the lands. The man was tall and strong, years of nights staining his skin alabaster. Wavy brown locks fell into his laughing hazel eyes. In the child's eyes, he was her hero.

"My little Selene," the man said, exuberantly, his voice music to his little child's ears. "Up to mischief?"

Little Selene smiled brightly, ignoring her father's question. "Do not leave," she pleaded with him.

"Ah, but I must," Selene's father said sadly. "I must go to Council for you and your mother."

"No," Selene pouted trying to sway her father. They did this every time her father had to leave their manor home.

"I must, love," he sighed, hugging her close. "It was because of these meetings that enabled us to discover a way for you to see the blue sky above and feel the sun's warmth."

"I like night," Selene said defiantly, scrunching her little nose.

Clotaire Hart chuckled, swinging his daughter once more. "That you do," he agreed.

Though Selene was three years of age, this day marked the very first time she was out in the daylight. It was also the first time that the little girl could pass as a mortal without suspicion. She played with a heavy jeweled pendant that hung around her neck. Silver in color with several small jewels along the outer rim; in the center was an oval black gem, gleaming as though a fire burned within. The magical properties of this stone allowed vampires to venture into the sunlight without burning to ash. It also allowed them to hide their vampirism and not so intimidating.

Clotaire, a bitten vampire from years ago, had always wished for his daughter to feel the sunlight he lived in until his twenty-eighth year.

"Selene! Clotaire!" Satine, her mother, called her delicate voice carried by the wind.

"The lady calls," Clotaire whispered, kissing her cheek. "Behave for your mother?"

"Yes, papa," Selene sighed quietly, sad that her father would leave that night.

"That's my girl," he smiled, setting Selene down to run once again through the flowers.

Selene took her father's strong hand, her little hand trapped within his smooth grasp. "Papa, magic please?" Selene asked sweetly as they walked through the flowers.

"Of course," Clotaire agreed, pulling out his wand; the wood was a pale brown, reminding Selene much of a doe. "Would you like me to hold Helen?" He asked, wand held at the ready.

"Please," Selene agreed quickly, anticipating her father's magic. She handed him her beloved doll, which he took from her carefully smoothing the crisp black play dress that matched Selene's.

"Ready? Go!" Clotaire told her, waving his wand in a high arch, shooting grass green sparkles out over the flowers.

Selene watched in awe as the sparkles settled onto the rainbow colored flowers. Wide-eyed, she watched as the delicate petals became beautiful butterflies by the dozens. With a squeal of delight, Selene set off after them, chasing them this way and that. Her father was nearby beaming at his pride and joy as they slowly proceeded towards the house. She soon found herself in the arms of her vampire parents as they laughed happily. The three of them were all vampires and, though her mother wasn't, both father and daughter had magic flowing through their immortal veins.

Selene knew about both her being a vampire and a witch, but didn't quite understand what it meant. Being just a little girl, Selene knew that she loved her doll, her mother was the most beautiful lady ever and her papa…her papa was her hero.

* * *

Selene sat quietly in her playroom with Helen and Nanny House Elf, rain pattering against the windows. They were playing a game to help Selene remember the order of her letters. She knew them but couldn't put them into proper order; Helen though, only knew a few letters. 

Nearly a week had passed since her Papa had left and was due back on this very day. Mother and Nanny House Elf, in anticipation for his arrival, had scrubbed Selene until her ivory skin glowed and dressed her in a light blue gown, with matching little slippers. After strict instructions not to get dirty, Selene was left to her letters.

"Again, little Mistress," the elderly house elf instructed, her ears flopping.

"A is for angel, B is for blood," Selene began reciting, sitting primly on a small cushion. "C is for cloth, D is for doll; E is for Elder and F…F is…umm…frog!" Selene beamed spotting a little wooden frog. "G is for girl, H is for Horses…horses!"

Selene jumped up, excitement shooting through her like lightning. Scrambling onto the cushion-covered bench, she pressed her face against the glass; she had heard the sound of hooves on the cobbled path leading up to the manor. She could only count eleven of the mounted horses, but knew that there were more out there. A group this large could only mean good news!

"Papa," Selene whispered, her innocent smile bright. "Papa!"

Selene leapt from the bench and ran from the room, tearing through the corridors at a speed only vampires could manage.

Servants and house elves scrambled out of her way as she ran through the torch lit corridors, loudly announcing her papa's return. Shoulder length hair grew mussed as she descended the stairs, the short train of her dress trailing with a grace she had learned from her mother.

In excitement, Selene had slight difficulty getting the heavy doors open, but after struggling with the long flowing sleeves of the gown, they seemed to open as if magical.

"Papa!" Selene called, running out into the rain. Satine was close behind her, excited just as much as her little daughter but worried about her in the rain. Selene dodged her mother's grasp and ran towards the horses, ignoring the cloaked riders as she searched for her papa's horse.

As Selene ran through the line of vampires, she heard an unknown voice call after her, trying to stop her. There! Selene ran forward towards the large Transylvanian steed that her father had raised and trained, he lowered his large head to nuzzle her. Selene kissed his nose quickly and moved around his flank.

"Papa," she greeted brightly, looking up. Selene's smile disappeared, confusion settling on her face. Where was his saddle? Where was her papa? Selene noticed something odd, something papa never did to his steed.

Her gown was clinging to her as she slowly walked towards the cart, her hair dripping with the rainwater.

"Selene!" A woman called pleadingly as Selene reached for a leather covering on the cart. "Selene!"

Her small fingers barely wrapped around the leather when her mother's screams pierced the rain filled earth. Turning her way, Selene was frightened when she saw her mother kneeling on the ground, crying and screaming as someone tried to help her. Worried, Selene moved towards her, pulling the covering slightly with her.

It was as though the world stopped around her, even the rain seemed to be frozen as Selene stared at him, her Papa. He was unmoving, as though asleep on the cart. There was a dark mark on his puffy cheek, his dark brown hair tangled and messy. Selene grabbed his cold hand gently, shaking it, trying to wake him.

"Papa," Selene whispered, shaking her Papa's arm as she carefully scrambled up onto the cart. "Papa, wake up."

Selene leaned over him, her fearful face reflected in his glassy hazel eyes. "Papa, please," she whispered, panic settling into her voice. "Papa! Papa, wake up! Papa!"

Selene's heart was breaking as she tried to wake up her papa, shaking him as hard as her small body would allow, her tears mixing with the rain. "Papa! Papa, please!" She cried. "Papa, papa, please! No, let go!"

Strong but gentle hands grasped Selene's arm, trying to pull her from him. "No, please!" She sobbed. "Papa, wake up, please! Please wake up!"

Selene was pulled away from her father, held tightly in a woman's arms as she tried to sooth the small girl. Her grasp was strong as Selene fought against her, trying to return to papa, to prove he was only asleep. As guards covered him once more, Selene buried her face in the woman's gown, the heavy cloak being wrapped tightly around her shaking body.

"Papa, please, wake up…"

* * *

Selene held tight to the Elder Lady Kendra's hand, as Temple guards opened the ornate Hart family crypt. The stone was colored black in the endless rain, the carvings and designs unseen as her papa was carried, covered by a dark veil, was carried towards the arched door. 

Satine and her Elder, Master Keene, walked slowly towards the crypt to allow the widow to say her good-byes. Lady Kendra gently squeezed Selene's hand, leading her forward after her mother. Selene held her head high, tightening her grip on her Elder's hand. There were no words to say how she felt; she wouldn't find them for years to come. To the three-year-old girl, her father was her hero and she would see him, her hero, no more.

* * *

I don't have much to say for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and meeting Selene's parents. If you have comments or questions, just leave them in a review. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter! 


End file.
